wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Ring-A-Ding-A-Ding Dong!
Ring-A-Ding-A-Ding-Dong is a Wiggles Christmas song from Santa's Rockin'!. Song Credits Santa's Rockin'! * Composed and Written by: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field, Dominic Lindsay * Musical Arrangements: The Wiggles, Dominic Lindsay * Music Produced by: Anthony Field * Engineered and Mastered by: Robin Gist * Recorded at: Electric Avenue Studios * Copyrighted by: Wiggly Tunes Wiggledancing! * Composed and Written by: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field, Dominic Lindsay * Musical Arrangements: The Wiggles, Dominic Lindsay * Music Produced by: Anthony Field * Audio Post Production: Craig Abercrombie * Front of House Engineer: Alex Keller * Published by: Wiggly Tunes Go Santa Go! * Composed and Written by: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field, Dominic Lindsay * Produced: Anthony Field * Engineered and Mixed by: Alex Keller * Mastered by Don Bartley * Recorded at: Hot Potato Studios * Mastered at Studio 301 * Copyrighted by: Wiggly Tunes Musicians Santa's Rockin'! * Vocals: Greg Page * Backing Vocals: Murray Cook, Anthony Field * Guest Vocals: Santa Claus * Manzillas: Craig Abercrombie, Brett Clarke, Ryan DeSaulnier, Sam Moran, Paul Paddick, Mark Punch * Guitars: Anthony Field, John Field * Bass: Murray Cook * Keyboard: Steve Blau, Jeff Fatt * Brass: Dominic Lindsay * Drums: Tony Henry * Percussion: Dominic Lindsay, Steve Machamer Go Santa Go! (album) * Vocals: Lachlan Gillespie, Simon Pryce, Emma Watkins * Santa Claus Vocals: Paul Paddick * Instruments: Anthony Field, Lachlan Gillespie, Jeff Fatt, Alex Keller, Emma Watkins Go Santa Go! (video) * Vocals: Lachlan Gillespie, Simon Pryce, Emma Watkins * Instruments: Anthony Field, Lachlan Gillespie, Jeff Fatt, Alex Keller, Emma Watkins Song Lyrics Hey everybody it's that time of year Time to dance and let out a cheer Christmas sounds are everywhere Ring the bells at Christmas time It's time to dress in your Christmas clothes Decorate the tree with mistletoe Come on Santa lets go go go Ring the bells at Christmas time Smiling faces everywhere People are happy without a care Time to give and time to share Ring the bells at Christmas time Hey everybody its that time of year Time to dance and let out a cheer Christmas sounds are everywhere Ring the bells at Christmas time And we all sing bing bong Ring a ding a ding dong Bing bong Ring a ding a ding dong Bing bong Ring a ding a ding dong Ring a ding a dong a ring a ding dong Ring the bells at Christmas time Bing bong Ringa dinga ding dong Bing bong Ringa dinga ding dong Bing bong Ringa dinga ding dong Ring the bells at christmas time Bing bong Ringa dinga ding dong Bing bong Ringa dinga ding dong Bing bong Ringa dinga ding dong Ringa dinga dong a ringa ding dong Ringa dinga dong a ringa ding dong Ringa dinga dong a ringa ding dong (Guitar riff repeated twice) Ring the bells it's Christmas time! Appearances *Santa's Rockin'! *Wiggledancing! Live In Concert * Go Santa Go! * On the Road with The Wiggles Trivia *In concert when it is not Christmas time the lyrics are changed to "Ring The Bells Its Wiggle Time". * In the 2013 version, the brass section is omitted so the guitars and keyboards can sound more clearly. The video version of "Go Santa Go!" also omits Santa's voice who is nowhere to be seen. Category:Wiggles songs Category:Santa's Rockin'! songs Category:Wiggledancing! Live in Concert songs Category:Christmas songs Category:2004 songs Category:2004 Category:Songs Category:Go Santa Go! songs Category:2013 Category:2013 songs Category:Greg Page Songs Category:Wiggly Songs Category:Changed instrumental track songs Category:2006 Category:2006 songs Category:Anthony Field Songs Category:Jeff Fatt Songs Category:Murray Cook Songs Category:New Wiggles Category:Music Category:DVD and CD Different Version Songs Category:2007 Category:2007 songs Category:2008 Category:2008 songs Category:John Field Songs Category:Dominic Lindsay Songs Category:On the Road with The Wiggles Songs